Cold Heartz
by CursedAngel
Summary: Chichi and her new daughter Satori are kidnapped........"If you want your wife and kid, come to us. We are from Rukashou. A new adventure begins where they will face worse odds than ever to make sure they come out winners in the end, or will they?.......
1. Prologue

Cold Hearts  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Ball Z!  
  
By: CursedAngel  
  
*Prologue*  
  
  
  
~-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-~  
Vegeta woke up to find the large house quiet and empty. He rubbed his face with his hands as he padded out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen looking for something to eat. "I wish everymorning was like this." He muttered as his bare feet touched the cool kitchen floor. He immediately headed for the fridge knowing that was where they'd be food.  
  
He opened the large machine and peered inside. "Ackk" he said in disgust as he looked at the fridge filled with vegetables. "I don't even know why that woman buys this stuff. No one eats it anyways." He shut the fridge and started rummaging through the cabinets finding only coffee, sugar, salt and cereals. He decided he'd prefer having coffee loaded with sugar than anything else.  
  
So he quietly set to the job of setting up the coffee maker and then when he was done waited for it to be done brewing. The large windows in the kitchen were open and a cool breeze drifted over his bare chest. He looked outside and wondered when was the last time he got to wake up and walk around in his boxers?  
  
  
"Hmmm, where is dad?" A groggy voice asked as Vegeta turned around to see his 17 year old daughter walk around the counter dressed in her pajama shorts and a tanktop. "Oh, hi daddy?" She said as she plopped on the counter next to her father.  
  
"Hi" Vegeta said as he grunted at her. *She reminds me of her mother soo much.* he thought to himself as he looked at her and looked away. The slight beeping sound filled the quiet room as Vegeta leaned over the counter and picked up the glass jug and poured coffee into a large white mug.  
  
"Where is your mother?" He asked as he walked back up the stairss.  
  
"She went shopping. She'll be back later after she stops by Chichi's!" Bra yelled from the kitchen as she poured herself a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal.  
  
Vegeta dressed and finished his coffe then headed to the gravity room. He started stretching as usual and Bra finished her coffee and took a quick shower before joining him.  
  
"So, how far can you go now?"  
  
"50 times g" Bra replied as she walked into the room and settled down next to her father already stretching.  
  
"Only? You have a long way to go. Right about now, Piccolo the weakest of us can go 150 g. Its because you spent so much time near Krillens brat." He said as he continued stretching.  
  
"Daddy, her name is Marron. And She is learning how to fight too. Juuhachi is teaching her how to." She said disgustedly at how her father talked about her friend.  
  
"Ya well,set hte gravity machine to 60 and then start stretching." He said gruffly as he jumped into hte air punching and kicking. He felt hte air grow heavier and thicker around his as his daughter set the machine to 60 and started moving her arms and legs painfully slow.  
  
"Daddy, iit toooo m....mu.....much.." she struggled to say as she lifted her head up to look at her father.  
  
"What? i can bearly feel anything." He replied teasingly as he smiled alittle at her. She had gotten so far in the past one year. Soon she would be stronger than the androids and Piccolo.  
  
Father and daughter continued their daily routine with little talking between them and a whole deal of concentration.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * *   
  
"Sir, we are approaching the planet" A tall man with a head full of unruly black hair said as he bowed his head towards a much taller and powerful man.  
  
"Start landing. I have to get the little bastard this time." The tall man said as he looked outside the large round windows. The man sighed in disgust at the blue planet outside and let out a harsh laugh. *not for long kakarot. Not for long.*   
  
"Yes sir." The other man brought his had to his chest and then turned and went to execute the orders.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey? Review please? Cya. 


	2. Losses

Cold Hearts  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Ball Z   
  
AN: This fic happens 3 years after Majin Buu. It's a fic about Bulma and Vegeta and Chichi, Goku and their new daughter Satori. It has some stuff from the Dragon Ball Z movie Tree of Doom if you have watched it you'll understand it better but if you haven't and get confused e-mail me at stormyfirefly2@hotmail.com.  
  
By: CursedAngel  
  
**ONE**  
  
** * * * * *   
  
"Chichi? I thought I'd check on you again. You know, just to make sure that you are okay?" Goku said as he sat down next to his wife who held a bundle in her arms.  
  
"Oh isn't she adorable? I want to call her Satori?" Chichi said happily as she rocked the baby girl in her arms gently. The girl had black hair and black eyes to match. The tiny girl had her eyes shut as she rested on her mother's arms.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see her grow up and teach her everything I know." Goku said excitedly. He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes slide almost shut. Through the narrow slits that were open he watched her sleep with her baby held tightly in her arms. *Chichi if only you knew how much I love you.* He thought as he watched the two of them breath.  
  
It was a moment to behold. The excitement of everything has calmed down, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamucha, Krillen and his daughter Marron and his Wife Juuhachi, Juunana, Goten and Trunks, and Bra had all gone home. Videl and Gohan were in the next room with their new baby Pan. It had been a pretty exciting day with all the events that had passed.  
  
Goku's breathing became shallower as he fell asleep.  
  
[Dream]  
  
*not for long kakarot. Not for long... I shall have you beg for your life.* A tall man who stood in the shadows said as he laughed cruelly. Goku struggled to see the mans face but all he could see was Chichi and their daughter chained to the wall.   
  
*Let go of them. Now!!* He screamed in rage as he tried to free himself from the place he stood. The more he struggled the stronger the vines that were around him got. He twisted and turned his body aching with fatigue as he tried to get loose.  
  
*How does that feel Kakarot? To see your family killed at someone else's hands? How does that feel.....tell me..............* the man lifted a sword and slashed his wife's chest. She stared at him with question in her eyes before she fell onto the cold ground. The man turned to their daughter next. He raised his sword and brought it down. It met his daughter in the neck; she let out one last scream and fell onto the ground.  
  
[End dream...]  
  
Goku sat up in his chair, sweat was pouring from his face and down his neck. His black t-shirt was wet and clinging to his well sculpted body. His chest heaved up and down with every deep breath he dragged into his lungs. His hands trembled as he brought them up to his face to wipe of the sweat. A grim look settled on his face as flashbacks ran over and over again in his mind.  
  
He stood up and headed to the window in the hospital room facing the west. The sun was setting into the horizon over Satan City. He sighed as he opened it and felt the cool breeze on his face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*Have you ever had that feeling in your body that something big is about to happen? I have, it's incredible the ad reline rush travels through your body as you feel it getting closer and closer. You have no idea how it feels. It's great. Anyway, it happened yesterday when I was in town. Actually I was in the mall shopping. As I was changing into a swimsuit I had picked from the rack and looked at myself in the mirror, I felt great.  
  
My mother had always told me to keep my secret to myself. She was a saiyan, not human at all. So was I, I have an unusual name for a saiyan, Shinrai Kanshou, Sentimental Trust? My mother gave me that name. She had just arrived earth on a mission to destroy it when she was wounded. She was already pregnant with me although not even 4 months yet. While she was recovering she decided to give up her mission. She gave birth to me 8 months later. Saiyan's have a longer pregnancy than humans.  
  
People call me Rai, I had my tail cut when I was about 5, in kindergarten and I was made fun of. It hasn't grown back. Mother used to teach me how to fight. I'm okay; I know I could be stronger. I trust few people and live by myself. Since mother died when I was fifteen. It has been about 6 years since then. I barely train but I know I'm stronger than an average saiyan of my class.  
  
I know little about my father, Raditsu. I know I supposedly have an uncle called Kakarot on earth, but I've never really seen him. Today I decided that the rush I felt was trouble brewing. I need to find him. Soon.  
  
I have good hair for a saiyan. I don't defy gravity as much as my mothers used to. It is about waist length. Straight but somewhat wavy. I'm about 5.6 inches tall and slim. 120 lb. People have told me I'm beautiful. I know that I am and take pride in it. I have been known to be arrogant and proud. And I have a good reason to be. I've lived my life on my own. Without anyone to rely on. I'm mean when I need to be. I need to be able to survive. A saiyan always has pride. Well, I'll tell you more later. Maybe when I find my Uncle which is maybe by tomorrow. See you, I shall write later tomorrow.*  
  
Rai Kanshou set her journal down on her bedside table and got to her feet heading towards the floor length mirror. She looked at her reflection. She wore a white belly tank top, and black pants. Her skin was cocoa colored. Deep tan since her father had a dark tan and her mother was really dark. Close to African American skin.  
  
She pocketed her keys and headed out of her apartment and locked the door. She loved the feel of her white sneakers patting the ground beneath her feet as she ran down the street dodging people here and there. When she reached a secluded spot, she looked around and took to air. Heading towards Capsule Corps.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sir, prepare for landing." a voice said as the large space ship set its course for landing.  
  
"Hai..about how long will it take?"  
  
"1hour sir."  
  
"Well, go on about your business then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku led his wife and child into their house and settled both of them into the bedroom. Chichi looked at him dazed at his behavior and let her mind wander. Six months ago he had come home after training with Buu to find that she was pregnant. He had spent little time with her although he was always there when she needed him physically.  
  
**7 months before**  
  
Chichi headed outside to where her son Goten was sitting on a tree reading a book for once. She looked up in the sky wishing Goku cared enough about her to always be with her.*Goten, you need to take a shower before you go over to Trunks house.* She said softly as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked at him but not really seeing him.  
  
*sure thing mom* her son replied and got to his feet taking his book with him. He gave her a hug then went back into the house to take his shower.  
  
*mom, are you going to be okay?* He asked as he stopped by the door.  
  
*hmm, ya I'm fine Goten, nothing is wrong.* Chichi rubbed her stomach absentmindedly and headed back to the house to start dinner.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chichi sat quietly on her bed asleep. In the next room her daughter started crying. Not wanting to wake her husband up, she got of the bed and padded to her baby's room which used to be Gohan's old room. She picked up the baby and rocked her close to her chest singing silently. She then sat down on the rocking chair and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
In the next room Goku's eyes snapped open as he felt a power level in his house. He rushed to his daughter's room only to see a man standing over his wife's collapsed body. She was heaving heavily clutching the baby close to her chest. "I love you Goku" She whispered as the man bent down and picked both the baby and Chichi, and then in a flash of light they were gone.  
  
For a moment he couldn't believe what he saw. He stood there frozen, and then slowly he blinked his eyes and looked around the room. The rocking chair was in two pieces on the ground, the baby's blanket was on the floor and Chichi's slippers were there too. He bent down near where he was and clutched her slippers and the blanket. His mind tried to look for Chichi's Ki. Nothing, it wasn't there. He went and turned on the lights. Looking around he found a piece of paper on the ground.  
  
He picked it up and read it.  
  
"If you want your wife and kid, come to us. WE are from Rukashou.  
  
Tarles."  
  
He crumbled the note in his hands in anger. Immediately throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of pants and heading to Vegeta's house. He didn't use instant transmission, we wanted to be calm and think rationally. The cool air would help.  
  
He landed at his doorstep 10 minutes later to find Vegeta already up and pacing the living room. Piccolo also stood in the Conner with a deep frown on his face.  
  
"Kakarot, your wife's ki is missing!" Vegeta stated in a somewhat questioning way.  
  
"I know, here.." He tossed the note to Vegeta and slumped onto the couch. He closed is eyes and tried to think." Where is Bulma?" He asked and opened his eyes. "I'm going to this place as soon as possible. Tarles couldn't be alive. I killed him myself." Goku stated calmly his voice shaking slightly.  
  
It was dark outside. Considering it was 3:07 a.m in the morning. A few minutes Later Goten and Trunks and Gohan landed. They had had a sleepover at Gohan's house since Videl and pan were still at the hospital. "Otousan, I can't feel Kaasan's ki?" Goten said as he headed towards his father who was staring at him intently. Although the boy looked uncanningly like him at his 17 years of age, he had some of Chichi's features, the easy to smile mouth and sweet personality which was accompanied by a bad temper.  
  
"She's gone. I was there and I didn't help her. I was watching as he hit her, as he took her and vanished into the air. I was there........." his voice trailed off as he closed his eyes again and tried to warn of a coming migraine.  
  
"Goku? Are you okay?" A soft voice asked as a woman entered the room. She knew she still looked good in her late forties. After all she was in great shape and barely had any wrinkles. Unless you counted the laugh lines at the sides of her eyes and a little bit at the Conner's of her mouth. Her large blue eyes were dimmer than usual; she understood what was going on.   
  
This was her friend and at one point she had wanted to be more than that to him. Now she had a husband whom she loved greatly and two kids she adored. She flipped her long blue hair over her shoulders and walked towards him. Giving him a comforting hug. She looked down at him in his seated position and sighed. He wasn't in great shape. Normally he was always ready with a smile on his face to assure everyone he was going to be okay. This wasn't' the case.  
  
His face was in a Vegeta like frown. His body was slumped and tired as his dull gaze flickered around the room. Bulma went over to the phone and picked it up preparing to call the rest of the z-gang.  
  
"Moshi moshi...."  
  
"Hello? Krillen, I need you to come over with Juuha and Marron. Trouble is brewing." Bulma said. She hung-up the phone and called Yamucha next.  
  
"Moshi... Bulma?"   
  
"YA it's me. Trouble started. Get here on the double please." She said and hung-up again. She didn't know what to do about Videl and her child. Maybe Gohan would get her and tell her.  
  
Then she went over to the rest and looked around. She decided that the best thing for them now would be coffee.   
  
"Bulma, do you have a space ship ready?" Goku asked as Bulma returned from the kitchen.  
  
"YA, but it's a big one. Why?" Bulma answered  
  
"I'm going to Rukashou. I have to find her before................" Goku said his voice strained, and tired." before..........." He trailed of again. In his silence everyone knew what he meant.  
  
A loud pounding was heard on the door. Bulma opened it and welcomed in Juuha, Juunana, Marron and Krillen." What's going on Bulma?" Krillen asked as everyone headed towards the living room.  
  
"Chichi is gone." She said as she shut the door and followed them. The door bell rang again and she headed back to open it.  
  
"Hey Yamucha?" She asked uncertainly. She knew how he felt about the whole Chichi and Goku thing. HE wasn't happy about it.  
  
"Hey, what's the problem?" He asked as he gave her a casual grin that faded when he saw the serious look on her face.  
  
"Chichi is gone" She repeated.  
  
"What? When, where, how? Where was Goku? Wasn't he supposed to be with her?" HE asked as a grim looked filled his face. HE was angry at his best friend for many things. The one that he could not stop thinking of is the pain he put his wife through.  
  
"Yamucha, he was, he was in shock to have someone appear in his house at this hour of the night and kidnap his wife and daughter. You would be too." Bulma said frowning at the anger in his voice. She didn't like it.  
  
They entered the living room together. Bulma headed to the kitchen to get everyone coffee and then headed to stand next to Vegeta who just nodded towards her. Bra stumbled into the room and immediately headed to her dad who gave her a hug and kept one arm around her.  
  
"What's going on Daddy?" She asked looking up at him. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were still sleepy.  
  
"Kakarot's brat is missing." Was all he said and then looked across the room to the man he had come to respect and even gotten around to think of as a friend.  
  
  
Bulma cleared her voice and waited for everyone to look at her." Well, all I know is that Chichi is gone and the man who supposedly took her is called Tarles." She said and received a gasp from Piccolo, Krillen and Yamucha.  
  
"No... I can't be... we killed him......." Piccolo said in disbelief his gruff voice filling the room and leading everyone's gaze to him.  
  
  
Krillen and Yamucha just stared at Bulma like she had gone crazy and Gohan who barely remembered him had gone pale. Memories of the man were still in his mind.  
  
"Who is Tarles?" Vegeta asked after surveying the faces of the others.  
  
"A saiyan who wanted to kill me. And take over the earth." Goku said and Vegeta stared at him unbelievably.  
  
"Well, anywho, so this Tarles is on planet Rukashou, we need to go with you Goku, we can't let you go by yourself. It's too dangerous. Who else is in on the trip?" Bulma's voice took control again as everyone turned their attention to her.  
  
"I guess I'm in. Nothing like a good fight" Vegeta said although he knew deep inside that wasn't the only reason he was going.  
  
"I'm definitely in. Goku has always been there for me and now it's my turn to help him."  
  
"Me too. Even if your wife made me go to driving school." Piccolo said and everyone chuckled for they had heard that story more than once.  
  
"I'm going if Daddy is going" Marron said.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous Marron. You are going to stay here with Bra." Krillen frowned at the thought of his daughter going anywhere with him.  
  
"I'm going and so is she." Juuhachi said. Her normally expressionless face was set in a determined look.  
  
"Well, if sister dear is going so I'm I." Juunana said.  
  
"I'll go. But know it's just to save Chichi. Nothing more nothing less." Yamucha said angrily as he stared at Goku as if he wanted so badly to kill him.  
  
"Okay, so I guess everyone is going. The kids can stay." Bulma said and turned around to face her husband.  
  
"No way! I wanna go cuz it's my mom." Goten yelled and then calmed down.  
  
"Well, me and Goten are a team. So I'm going to. Bout you Gohan?"  
  
"I'm going to. Bulma might need help with managing the ship." Gohan said.  
  
"Mommy? Do I have to stay? I can fight you know?" Bra said.   
  
"You can come since no one is staying behind. Now, everyone go pack only essentials and then we meet here tomorrow. We'll leave in about 3 days." Bulma said. Everyone got to their feet and headed towards the door saying goodbye's and see you laters and sorry's.  
  
Goku ignored them all. He didn't like it. Something could happen to her when they were here sitting and talking. It wasn't fair. They didn't even know how he felt. He closed his eyes and thought. Concentrating on one point.  
  
"King Kai? Are you there?" Goku's uncertain voice asked  
  
"Hai, I know what you want to know Goku. I'm sorry about your life." King Kai said.  
  
"Rukashou is about 1 and a half light years from earth. It is a completely barren planet though. It's all desert. The whole planet. No life could survive there. At least none that I know of." King Kai said as he scanned about the galaxy.  
  
"The Tarles guy seemed to be heading towards that direction though. It will take about 1 month for Bulma's space ship to get there." King Kai said again as he was done scanning and then waited to here Goku's response.  
  
"Okay. Thanx King Kai. Do you know about how strong he is?"  
  
"Not very in physical strength. But he could be a dangerous opponent." King Kai said at last.  
  
"Bye." Goku said.  
  
"Bye. I'm really sorry though." King Kai said and then shut off the communication.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sir, we shall land in about 5 more days. What do you want me to do with Kakarot's wife and brat?"   
  
"Put them both in a room. Not too comfortable though. We need her alive for as bait. Both her and the child. In about two weeks I want you to take the baby and start its training. They might be here a long time."  
  
"Sir." and the man headed off to do perform his orders.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hey, somewhat short but I hope I get Reviews. Maybe I'll have the next chapter in two or three days. CYA 


	3. ??

Cold Hearts  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Ball Z   
  
  
by:CursedAngel  
  
  
*TWO*  
  
A.n: Sorry about the spelling my computer is somewhat messed up so i have to use notepad which doesn't have spell check. Please understand?  
* * * *   
  
Chichi turned and opened her eyes immediately looking for her baby. She looked up and stared around. Scared because she didn't know where she was."Satori?........" She said groggily as she struggled to sit up and look for her baby. She found her laying to her far left in hte very large bed. She picked up the girl and held her close to her chest.  
  
"Oh Goku, i'm sorry i didn't fight or scream..." She whispered tears drifted down her face as she cried silently and nursed her baby. Her body silently shook with wrecked sobs.   
  
  
*Goku, i'm so sorry i didn't defend myself. I could have you know but i was soo tired i wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. I love you so much but you never did. I always was a burden to you. I'm sorry. maybe this way is better. Maybe this way you wont have to deal with me and my wanting to be there and you have other important stuff to do. I'm sorry....................*  
  
  
A loud bang was heard and the large door opened to reveal a large man with gravity defying hair. "Who....who are you?" She asked her voice quivering slightly with fear as she clutched her baby closer. "What do you want...............?" She asked again with her voice calming alittle but she set her mind to work. Knowing that she could not beat this man even if she tried. Her body was exhausted and her mind was slow. She looked down at her baby who was looking at her with large black eyes. The baby's tail was wrapped carefully around her waist under her clothes.  
  
It was an odd color. It was white, whith a black tip. Goku and Vegeta had wondered about that but settled on hte idea that maybe it was how female saiyan-jins tails looked when born.  
  
"Ahh, so you are awake? Well, that is good for me you know, Don't have to waste my energy waking you up. Hmmm, let me see that brat? Is it yours?" The man asked harshly as he stepped closer and Chichi pulled her thin blanket tighter around her.  
  
The man was tall, and in hte dim light looked scary. His long waist legnth hair was sticking out in places. His broad shoulders and slim waist. She looked down to his waist. There was something furry around his waist. Like a tail. *Not possible, he can't be a saiyan. They were all dead.* Then she looked further down at his powerful thighs.   
  
"Well..... it is a female. That is too bad since females are weaker." The man's voice said again as he looked down at her baby. "What do you call htis brat?"  
  
"Satori. Her name is Son Satori." She said. Looking up at his harsh face. He was handsome she realized. Even if he was mean and evil he was definately handsome. His face was angular and young. The long scar from his ear to his chin proved that he had seen his share of battles. His thick and straight eyebrows hover above deep set dark eyes. His nose was straight and and his mouth a thin line. Maybe if he smiled once in a while he would look even better.  
  
"Whatever.....woman. Come. We have to get you to the infimary with your brat. We are suspecting he is half saiyan. Maybe we could maker her full. S for you we need you around longer so we shall do the transmisions to. Maybe make you strong enough to survive on this hell of a planet. Bye hte way, you smell funny." The man said as he picked up hte baby from her with ease even as she tried to hold on tighter. She threw a punch at him and he only deflected her arm making it hurt worse than hell.  
  
"Woman, you are weaker than a dead mouse..." He said with a harsh laugh and walked out of hte room with her baby. Having no choice she got out of bed and followed. She tried to keep her pace with him but in about five minutes she was breathing heavily. Having just delivered a baby days before. She looked around and listened, then she heard his voice bellowing across the place.  
  
She followed it to a large room. Its doors were open and inside hte baby was laying naked on a tiny bed. The man hovered above her with a needly filled with a greenish liquid. The man injected it in her baby and the baby let out a loud scream. "Noooo, don't touch my baby........"She screamt and rushed to her baby's side. The large man picked her up and dumped her on a nearby bed. Taking another sringe and filling it with a pinkish liquid. The man held her down with one hand and witht he other injected it to her arm.  
  
"That is going to make you stronger. Heal faster." He said as he walked to a disposal can and dropped the two sringe's inside it.  
  
"Wh.....what do i call you?" Chichi asked somewhat afraid of his response and what he had done to her  
  
"my name is Karana. Call me Sir if you wish it. I have just injected hte brat with some of the fluids to make her a full saiyan-jin. Now be quiet woman. " Karana walked out of hte room shutting it and locking it leaving chichi strapped to her bed and her baby screaming.  
  
* * * **   
  
"So, i take it everyone has packed?" Bulma Briefs over looked everyone from her postition on top of hte kitchen counter. She looked around to see everyone nod. She stood on hte counter tall and proud. Her husband stood next to the counter looking up at her for a moment then letting his gaze wonder about the place.   
  
Bulma ordered everyone to make sure they had everything htey needed, then she set the ship to start warming up, Goku stood silently leaning on one of hte walls of hte house watching as everyone piled into the ship, from behind him aproached Yamucha. Goku looked up to see him frowning at him."Hello Yamucha, thanx for coming too. "I guess i should thank all of you for wanting to come with me?" Goku said quietly.  
  
"I'm not doing htis for you Goku, if it wasn't for you Chichi wouldn't be in this mess. If I was her husband........................."he trailed off, knowing that he wasn't hers and never would be.  
  
**Okay you guys, sorry this is so short but the next one is going to be much longer, its cuz i have so much homework since its almost the end of the year already.** 


End file.
